world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102513aurajossik
p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- garrisonedGuardian GG began messaging tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:18 -- 11:18 GG: Hey there! 11:18 TC: Hello 11:18 GG: You're the Aura human, r-ght? 11:19 TC: I am indeed. (both Aura and a human) 11:19 GG: Cool! 11:19 GG: -'m a troll 11:19 GG: My name's Joss-k! 11:19 TC: is that pronouced joss k or jossik? 11:20 GG: the second one 11:20 GG: - cant type the letter - anymore 11:20 TC: - See (hehe) 11:20 GG: haha n-ce 11:21 GG: So, you're go-ng to be play-ng th-s game w-th us, huh? 11:21 TC: Oh, are you playing the game too? (I had only heard of eight) 11:22 GG: Well, there's only e-ght humans, but there are some trolls as well! 11:22 GG: - don't know the eact number, unfortunately / ;c 11:23 TC: trolls can be pretty bad, but I wouldn't go so far as to call them unhuman (thats pretty mean) 11:23 GG: -'m sorrY? 11:23 GG: Oh, you're m-sunderstand-ng! 11:24 GG: - am a troll. 11:24 GG: -'m not human at all. 11:24 GG: -'m k-nd of an al-en! 11:24 GG: although from my perspect-ve, YOU'RE k-nd of an al-en! 11:24 TC: ...I see 11:25 TC: well i guess thats pretty cool 11:25 GG: -t's very cool! 11:25 GG: We'll be play-ng th-s game w-th you guys. 11:26 GG: two sent-ent spec-es from oppos-te ends of the glaxy, band-ng together to f-ght ev-l! 11:26 GG: -t's almost l-ke a mov-e! 11:26 TC: How much do you know about this game? (Like what do we actually do?) 11:26 TC: I've been hearing bits and peices from my friends 11:26 GG: Ok, so here's what - know so far- 11:27 GG: You w-ll get two game d-scs, a server and a cl-ent 11:28 TC: got them (though I havent run them yet) 11:28 GG: The server has control over the cl-ent env-roment 11:28 GG: expand-ng rooms 11:28 GG: dropp-ng mach-nes prov-ded by the game 11:28 GG: and then bu-ld-ng on to your house so you can advance! 11:29 TC: yes, I've heard that much, but advance to what? (whats the goal?) 11:29 GG: - don't know, unfortunately 11:29 GG: the spr-te - prototyped -s part-cularly unhelpful. 11:30 GG: anyways, as the cl-ent, you have to run around and act-vate the mach-nes 11:30 GG: the f-rst mach-ne w-ll release a kernelspr-te, wh-ch -s prototyped when you throw someth-ng -nto -t! 11:31 TC: What did you throw in? 11:31 GG: an act-on f-gure of troll l-am neeson 11:31 GG: before you ask 11:31 GG: there are LOTS of s-m-lar-t-es and parallels between our cultures, and that -s just one of them 11:32 GG: You'll have to ask do-r for more -nfo about that, the whole deal makes my head hurt 11:33 TC: Does he know alot about your culture? (do you have your own languages!?) 11:33 GG: anyways, -t takes on the attr-butes of whatever you throw -nto -t 11:33 GG: Well, he and - have talked and compared cultures several t-mes 11:33 GG: but that's not the subject r-ght now 11:34 GG: the kernelspr-te has to be prototyped tw-ce before -t becomes useful 11:35 GG: anyways, once you release h-m, you have to do the f-rst prototype and then focus on the other mach-nes 11:35 GG: because once the spr-te -s released, the t-mer starts 11:35 TC: *gasp* 11:36 GG: -t counts down to a meteor h-tt-ng your locat-on 11:36 TC: How much time do you get? 11:37 GG: but -f you get the other mach-nes -n t-mje, -t'll transport you and your house to your land, wh-ch -s personal-zed to you 11:37 GG: the t-me var-es 11:37 GG: and once you are -n your land, you w-ll rece-ve your t-tle 11:37 GG: Your t-tle -s your role -n the game 11:37 GG: for example, - am the kn-ght of heart 11:38 GG: -'m not qu-te sure what -t means, but - know that's what - am. 11:38 GG: Aaaaaand that's as far as -'ve gotten / ;c 11:38 TC: Well its plenty more info than what I had (thanks =D) 11:39 GG: no problem! 11:39 TC: i guess ill need to figure out what all these titles are 11:39 GG: well 11:39 TC: (titles are important) 11:39 GG: you know m-ne 11:40 GG: my f-rend null's -s the ma-d of hope 11:40 GG: do-r -s the page of m-nd 11:40 GG: beau -s the he-r of l-ght 11:40 GG: lotta t-tles! 11:40 GG: But -'m sure you'll catch on! 11:41 TC: Im a quick learner (just gotta write all this info down) 11:41 GG: ok 11:41 TC: I haven't been able to find any info about this game online either(which is odd) 11:42 GG: - feel l-ke -t has ram-f-cat-ons beyond what we can currently see 11:43 TC: even for a beta its odd for there to be so little info (maybe i should compile my own guide =D) 11:43 GG: that sounds l-ke a good -dea! 11:43 GG: anyth-ng else you wanna know about? 11:45 TC: I'm afraid I'll have to leave the rest of my questions for another day( got friends bugging me) 11:45 GG: Okay! 11:45 TC: but it was nice to meet you 11:45 GG: -t was n-ce to meet you to! 11:45 GG: Talk to you later! p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- garrisonedGuardian GG stopped messaging tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:45 --